


DC Vocab Sentences

by Squintyfist (ErzasCake)



Series: Babbles, Drabbles, Blurbs, and Scraps (aka old WIPs) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, The Flashes are only mentioned so I'm not tagging them sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzasCake/pseuds/Squintyfist
Summary: Just some vocab sentences starring DC comic characters





	DC Vocab Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> I made these vocab sentences a few years ago to help me study and decided to share them; mostly so I can have at least /something/ besides bookmarks on my profile(s). I might also make some art of these sentences later.

You always had to prepare a bunch of food whenever the Flashes came over, it’s like they have abysses for stomachs.

Diana received accolades from her coach and peers when she shot three bullseyes in a row during archery practice.

The bereaved father kept expecting his recently deceased son to come jumping down the stairs for breakfast before remembering the terrible fate that had befallen his son.

While Jason usually spoke with candor, he knew that this was a situation for comforting words, not for speaking candidly.

No matter how much she cajoled, Stephanie could not get Babara to tell her what she got her for her birthday.

It was the family consensus that the father was not allowed to cook as it almost always ended in either a fire or food poisoning.

When the children were caught eating cake after bed, they immediately dispersed, (the eldest shouting, “Scatter! It’s the parentals!”)

With the icing and crumbs still on his face, it wasn’t hard to deduce that it was little Timmy who ate the last piece of cake.

Jason had a bit of a dilemma; he could either sacrifice his pride and have a petty argument with his father to allow his siblings to smuggle in a six-foot python or he could lose his precious reading time and help his dad try to get rid of the snake.*

Determined and filled with spiteful energy, Stephanie set out to prove her peers’ disparaging comments wrong and wowed the crowd with her gymnastics routine.

**Author's Note:**

> *references a fic by wearealltalesintheend called 'this is our home, we just don't have a door'
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
